havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 032 Creed and Darksbane Dance
10:45:32 PM Josh: Darksbane takes you out on the floor. 10:46:00 PM Creed: Creed will follow, by the hand 10:46:39 PM Josh: Darksbane: "So, having a good time?" 10:46:55 PM Creed: "The time just started, unless you're talking about the entire event so far." 10:47:05 PM Josh: DB: "I was." 10:47:54 PM Creed: "Well, I've been blinded yet again while meeting Tiamat in her bar, and turned near incorporeal that I was worried that I might not have been able to do anything ever again." 10:49:05 PM Josh: DB: "Now that sounds like a day." 10:49:46 PM Creed: "Honestly it's turning standard, weird things happen." 10:50:03 PM Creed: "Though, even if I do say that, don't do anything weird." 10:50:34 PM Josh: DB: "Me, weird? Never." 10:50:56 PM Creed: "You've pretended to be a female in prison, I'm sure you've done worse." 10:51:24 PM Josh: DB: "How do you know I'm not actually always a woman and the me you met was another disguise?" 10:51:46 PM Creed: (( insight? )) 10:52:52 PM Josh: Sure. 10:53:13 PM Creed: (( 10 )) 10:54:30 PM Josh: ((He's very hard to read)) 10:55:06 PM Creed: "I'd say it's from your mannerisms, but no one could ever be sure with you." 10:55:30 PM Josh: Darksbane smiles "That's my goal. That's where the fun lies." 10:55:45 PM Creed: "Hence, I will still consider you as a strange man." 10:56:12 PM Josh: DB: "Well, I'll consider you a strange duchess. Sound fair?" 10:56:21 PM Creed: "As always." 10:56:34 PM Creed: "But what are your reasons?" 10:56:39 PM Creed: "I've told you mine." 10:56:51 PM Josh: DB: "Reasons for what?" 10:57:14 PM Creed: "For finding me strange." Creed eyes him with a raised eyebrow. 10:57:40 PM Josh: DB: "Well, here's a question for you, how'd you get blinded by Tiamat?" 10:57:57 PM Creed: "It was more by her bar, the magic glow from everything was a bit too much." 10:58:18 PM Josh: DB: "She captured you in her bar?" 10:58:30 PM Creed: "I entered on my own volition, I was curious to meet her." 10:59:20 PM Josh: DB: "So, you knew Tiamat, the goddess of evil dragons, ran a bar, that you had to assume held similar beings, and walked in anyway?" 10:59:43 PM Creed: "You wouldn't?" 10:59:57 PM Josh: DB: "Well, I would. But as you said, I'm also strange." 11:00:14 PM Josh: DB: "And...thinking it over...I'd probably send Torment in first." 11:00:27 PM Creed: "Probably a good idea, it's swarmed by demons." 11:00:48 PM Josh: DB: "Good to know." 11:01:21 PM Creed: "You're welcome for the free info." 11:03:10 PM Josh: DB: "So...quick question...you always sing like that? Cause I never pegged you for a soprano." 11:03:23 PM Creed: "So you were there for that?" 11:04:09 PM Josh: DB starts to sing a bit of Quill's song. A bit about Black's dashing antics. 11:05:04 PM Creed: "I won't reveal that secret." 11:05:53 PM Josh: DB: "What secret? That I happen to enjoy good music? Or that I enjoy a good singer? Neither seems like much of a secret." 11:06:09 PM Creed: "You asked if I always sing like that." 11:06:34 PM Josh: DB: "Ah...it's ok...I'll find out in my own time." 11:07:05 PM Creed: "Enjoy trying to find out then, I don't sing very often for others." 11:07:53 PM Josh: He smirks down at you. 11:08:44 PM Josh: DB: "Incidentally, a reminder, I have some outfits for your group waiting at my usual hideout." 11:08:52 PM Creed: "Outfits?" 11:08:54 PM Josh: DB: "You know, for the big event." 11:08:59 PM Creed: "Right.." 11:09:04 PM Creed: "I have my own formal attire." 11:09:39 PM Josh: DB: "Suit yourself. But if I end up your date for the evening, I'll need you to meet my fashion standards. I have a reputation round these parts." 11:10:24 PM Creed: "I have my family royal clothes, should be enough. You're also assuming that I would accept your date." 11:11:28 PM Josh: DB: "Oh, right, you weren't there. I worked out a deal with your friends. One of you will have the honor of escorting me to your little rendez-vous." 11:11:43 PM Josh: DB: "I was thinking of wearing this disguise, what do you think?" 11:11:44 PM Creed: "When was this?" 11:12:01 PM Josh: DB: "Yesterday morning. You were asleep, I think." 11:12:58 PM Creed: Creed sighs 11:13:16 PM Creed: "Fine, I'll go, I doubt the others trust you enough to." 11:13:58 PM Josh: DB: "Who says I want it to be you? My first dancing partner was your tall friend, after all." 11:15:16 PM Creed: "Because Rune was hesitant in being your dance partner, though I thought that was clear enough?" 11:16:17 PM Josh: DB: "She was. I don't know why. I'm a lovely dancer." 11:16:53 PM Creed: "If you believe so, and it's probably because she doesn't trust you. You heard her go off about kidnapping her." 11:19:19 PM Josh: DB: "Seems our time is up. For the record, you're a pretty good dancer too." 11:19:33 PM Creed: "I would hope so, I was raised in a royal family after all." 11:20:42 PM Josh: DB: "Yeah, but not really. Royal in one plane of existence, not here." 11:21:02 PM Creed: "No, here. I was raised here like most people." 11:21:12 PM Creed: "Royalty is still royalty, no matter where." 11:21:25 PM Creed: "Just as a god is still a god." 11:21:29 PM Josh: DB: "Heh...if you say so." 11:21:49 PM Josh: DB: "This was fun." 11:22:11 PM Creed: "Before anything, what rendezvous?" 11:22:54 PM Josh: DB: "The parade. Last day of the festival. You got that invite from Argesh." 11:23:23 PM Creed: "We were rendezvousing for that?" 11:24:20 PM Josh: DB: "...it is a meeting at an agreed time and place, so...yes?" 11:25:07 PM Creed: "I know what a rendezvous is, don't treat me like a child." 11:25:16 PM Creed: "That wasn't my question." 11:25:34 PM Josh: DB: "Sorry, I misunderstand then. What was the question?" 11:25:48 PM Creed: "When and where is the rendezvous" 11:27:55 PM Josh: DB: "For the clothes? Come by my bar at, say, midday tomorrow. For the parade, I assumed I'd meet you all at your prison and we'd go together to...wherever your invitation says." 11:29:36 PM Josh: DB: "Unless you meant something else?" 11:30:32 PM Creed: "No no, that's fine. I'll come check the clothes anyway." 11:31:04 PM Josh: DB: "By the way, I was thinking this disguise, unless you have a preference." 11:31:29 PM Creed: "I thought you weren't taking me?" Creed gives him a sly smile 11:32:24 PM Josh: DB: "I leave that entirely up to all of you. Please, fight over me, I am nothing if not accommodating." 11:33:10 PM Creed: "If someone else opts for you, I'm not fighting for you." 11:33:39 PM Josh: DB: "Easy to say now." 11:33:48 PM Creed: "That's a guarantee." 11:34:12 PM Josh: He chuckles, composes himself and bows deeply. "Good Night, Lady Thaldi." 11:34:39 PM Creed: "Good night." 11:35:03 PM Josh: He walks off, whistling. 11:35:10 PM Josh: He's whistling Quill's song. 11:35:55 PM Creed: "Didn't know it was that catchy." 11:36:30 PM Josh: ((It was very catchy, especially given the circumstances))